Puppies and Guppies
Puppies and Guppies is the first half of the first episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Laura meet up with Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer has gotten himself a new olive dog, which he has named Rooney. Larry and Laura want to have Rooney, but Petunia is not so sure about that. Ichabeezer agrees with this, telling them that this is his dog. Fortunately, Ichabeezer tells the group that his neighbors have more puppies that are looking for homes. Larry and Laura are excited to hear that since they want their own puppies, but Bob tells them that puppies aren't cheap. Bob asks Ichabeezer how much they'll cost, with Ichabeezer answering that they're free to a good home. Larry and Laura are excited to hear that the puppies are free, but they inadvertently jump on top of Bob and cause Ichabeezer to throw a stick that he had been holding. Rooney chases the stick into a dumpster, pulling Ichabeezer along with him. When Larry and Laura both express their desire to have their own puppies, Bob tells them that neither of them have any puppy experience. Larry and Laura get off of Bob as he then tells them that other than buying the puppies, they also have to pay for food and shots and things like that. When Petunia says that she has to go to work at Pa Grape's store, Laura gets the idea that she and Larry could work at Pa's store so that they could buy the things they need for the puppies that they're going to get. Bob still isn't certain that Larry and Laura can actually do it, but Petunia tells him that Pa will know what to do. Ichabeezer ends up getting pulled all through town by Rooney while still in the dumpster, causing mayhem to all of the vegetable citizens of the town. At Pa Grape's store, Larry and Laura ask Pa if they could have a job so that they could buy puppy supplies. After Petunia explains the situation to Pa, he decides to give Larry and Laura a chance to work at the store so that they can be able to buy the supplies necessary for the puppies they'll get. Meanwhile, Ichabeezer still gets pulled all around town by Rooney, eventually pulling him up to the kitchen counter and right across the kitchen sink. Back at Bob and Larry’s house, Larry and Laura are drawing pictures of the puppies that they're going to get. As they draw, Laura decides to call her puppy Paulina and Larry decides to call his puppy Steve. The two then sing a song about all the exciting things that they're going to do with their puppies. Meanwhile, Rooney pulls Ichabeezer right into the home of Jimmy and Jerry, which leads to the duo getting chased around by Rooney. After Rooney and Ichabeezer leave, Jerry says, "Intrusive". The next day, Larry and Laura are ready to start their first day of work at Pa's store. After learning their chores being sweeping, mopping and dusting, Pa gives Larry and Laura one more chore: care for his guppies by feeding them before they leave at 5:00 every day. Larry and Laura soon get to work, but they eventually end up slacking off and playing instead. Because of that, they end up forgetting to feed the guppies before they leave, so Pa has to feed them himself. Soon, the week is up, and Pa asks Larry and Laura to report to the front of the store. Once Larry at Laura are at the counter, he asks them when they last fed his guppies. Laura mentions that Larry did once, before Larry adds that he offered them some water, but the guppies didn't want any. Pa then pulls out a stack of money and puts it on the table. Laura asks if it's puppy money, and Pa answers that it's the amount they would need to buy puppy supplies. However, it's not the amount they earned. Instead, they’ve only earned a dollar. Laura is shocked to hear this, saying that it's nowhere near enough, and Larry asks how they're going to get more puppy money. Fortunately, Pa tells them not to lose hope, saying that "This doesn't mean that you'll never get your own puppies, but I think it does prove that you're not ready to care of your own puppies". Pa then tells Larry and Laura that he gave them the guppies to see if they could take care of them, before asking them how they did. Laura says "Not so good,” before Larry adds that he was a "bad guppy daddy". Pa then tells them that they could afford a fishbowl and fish supplies for a dollar, which catches Larry and Laura's interest. Pa then shows them that the back of the fish bowl has a bible verse on it, which is Luke 16:10 - “Whoever can be trusted with very little can be also be trusted with much. And whoever is dishonest with very little will also be dishonest with much." After that, Pa says, "And may I add, whoever can be trusted with guppies may one day be trusted with puppies". Larry and Laura then start to admire the guppies in the bowl. Later, Bob meets up with Petunia and thanks her for coming. He then admits that he doesn't know if he can handle "a sad and disappointed Larry and a sad and disappointed Laura all by myself". Right after Bob says this is when Larry and Laura happily come in while singing a reprise of the song. This time, they sing about their brand new guppies. After the song ends, Larry asks if guppies eat marshmallows, but Bob tells him that they don’t. After Larry pulls out and eats a marshmallow, the foursome start laughing. At that moment, they are interrupted by Ichabeezer, who is still being pulled around by Rooney. Larry then asks, "Why doesn't he just let go of the leash?" Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (only Jerry speaks) *The French Peas *Petunia Rhubarb *Ichabeezer *Rooney *Madame Blueberry (does not speak) Locations *Bob and Larry's House *Pa's Corner Store *The Gourd Brothers' House Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first appearances of the redesigns of Bob, Larry, Pa Grape, Laura, the French Peas, Madame Blueberry, and Petunia. **The first appearance of Ichabeezer and Rooney. **The first instance Larry likes sardines. **The first time since Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving where Petunia has permanent visible teeth. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot